The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Nighthawk Yellow. ’
‘Nighthawk Yellow’ identified as 30219-1, originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a controlled planting of the unpatented variety ‘Nighthawk’ in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new variety ‘Nighthawk Yellow’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.